


this place is full of spies

by sandyk



Series: secret meeting [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Day 2, Gen, Laura is Jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Laura Barton just wanted to do yoga and have some girl time.





	this place is full of spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. title from the national's secret meeting.

ii. 

Laura Barton was raised Jewish. Then she joined SHIELD, then she married Clint, then she lived on a farm and the closest synagogue was seven hours away and she was okay with all of it. She told her kids about the Torah and holidays and Clint put up a Christmas tree and she didn't and it was all perfectly fine. Then Clint was a prisoner and Natasha was offering her a bunch of places to move to. 

So Laura picked upstate New York because it was rural but not as rural and the closest synagogue was only an hour drive. She even got to take the kids, all of them, to Saturday services and the oldest two gawked at her as she read things in Hebrew. They were still young enough they thought she was cool. 

It's a lot of changes. Laura had homeschooled the kids and now they're going to a public school. They were old enough she could swear them to secrecy about Clint's job. Just explain it like it was the CIA. 

Now that Clint's home, things are, they're in transition. They're making it work. She admitted to him she didn't agree with him about the Accords. "Come on, really? You think we should let someone else decide what's right and wrong?"

"Over 100 countries, honey. And we'll never know how it would have worked if the first week hadn't been such a disaster. Did Steve have a cause or was he upset about his best friend?"

"Who was framed, and that was ignored by the people in charge who put me in a super high tech prison? Honey," Clint said.

"When they brought you to trial, I would have marched every day with clever signs about how you deserved to be free," Laura said. "They would have looked great, I swear. But that doesn't mean I don't think some oversight is a good idea. I agree with Natasha."

"You always agree with Natasha," Clint said.

It isn't completely true. 

Laura finds the Avengers compound oppressive. She's glad Clint didn't want to live here now that he's back in the books as a good guy. She appreciates the place, but too much time here would make her want to bash out a window just to breathe.

When the blob breaks the window, she texts Nat. The AI says, "You aren't the only one getting attacked. Or slowly menaced."

Laura hates that AI. Clint told her it used to have Vision's voice and now Vision is a person, sort of, and there's this female AI. 

Laura isn't like Clint or Natasha, she never had a specialty in a particular weapon. She grabs a broom in the changing room and starts whacking the blob with the handle. She wishes she had a baseball bat. She's great with a bat. 

The blob backs up but then still keeps coming. The AI comes back and says, "Mr. Stark found it was helpful to freeze the blob. I believe there's a fire extinguisher in one of the cabinets. Or if you wish to leave the room, I can rapidly lower the temperature."

"Would that work with the broken window?" Laura says it as she opens the cabinet doors to find the fire extinguisher. It's in the third cabinet. 

She blasts the blob and it's frozen in place. "I'm getting out of this room," Laura says. She grabs her yoga wear and goes out into the corridor. "Should I bother barricading the door?"

"Who are you talking to?" Nat's smirking as she walks up. She's practically strolling, like her non-combatant for a decade friend wasn't just attacked by a mysterious blob.

"Thanks for your promptness," Laura says. "And clearly I was talking to the AI."

"Her name is Friday," Nat says. 

"Tony's girl Friday," Laura says. She rolls her eyes. 

"Mr. Stark will be coming down in a moment," Friday says. 

Laura looks at Natasha. "Hey, you want to come to the house for Passover? I'm finally doing it. Now that we live near, well, anything, I was thinking of doing it up. My family has a secret matzoh ball soup recipe."

"Is the secret seltzer water?"

"Did you read my grandmother's cookbook?" Laura smiles. 

"It's a common secret," Nat says. "And I'd love to. Does Clint know?"

"He's into it," Laura says. "He likes for the kids to have something. And there's mandatory wine."

"Kosher for Passover wine," Nat says, her voice understandably laden with contempt. 

"Is this such a common part of your life now that you don't even freak out? I mean, I don't even know what that blob was," Laura says. "I'm a little freaked out."

"But you did good," Nat says. "You didn't need me at all. And yes, weird things happening around Tony Stark is a common part of my life."

Sometimes Laura misses the farm but at least here she has a synagogue. And weird things happening at her yoga class. She sighs and waits for Tony.


End file.
